Ogame Ryu
Ogame School is the school that the main character of the series, Gama Kurogane, is affliated to. 'Ogame School Symbal' The Ogame School symbal is a turtle with two swords below it that is pointing in opposite directions. ''Ogame Ryū (Giant Tortoise Style) : :A martial arts school that specializes in Battōjutsu. The techniques of the Ogame Style are divided into five forms, each based on a different element (Lightning/Thunder, Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth). :There are indications that there is a sixth form created by Kashitarou. We don't know the name or from which element it is based. : 'Members' Gama Kurogane The teenage son of the legendary swordsman, Jinsuke Kurogane, and youngest student of the Ogame Style. Gama displayed incredible talent and skill by easily defeating a pair of mercenaries Naoyoshi brought to test the Ogame Style. Possessing a highly competitive personality, Gama is attracted to tournament not only to prove his own strength, but to find and confront his father. In addition to his formidable sword skills, Gama also possesses a quick mind, allowing his to constantly adjust and evolve during his battles. Due to his small stature Gama does not possess a lot of physical strength, relying instead on his agility. Gama favors the Ogame Ryū's Lightning Katas, which emphasize quick movements and high-speed attacks. Sakura Shinnojou A student of the Ogame School who returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournament's second round. Shinnoujo has a very calm and rational personality and rarely loses his composure. While he can make mistakes, he has a habit of blaming them on his fellow student, Zenmaru. Shinnoujo belonged to the Itten Ryu School, but lost his school love, Sachi, at the hands of Nikaidou Misaku. He joined the Ogame School to hone his skills and seek vengence for his fallen friends. Shinnoujo favors the Ogame Ryu's Water Katas, which emphasize unortodox sword swings to confuse and bypass an opponent's defense. Ichinose Zenmaru A student of the Ogame School who returns to Unabara in time to participate in the tournament's second round. Zenmaru is hotheaded and quick tempered and is easily provoked. He and Gama act like siblings, always arguing over who's stronger. Zenmaru is a member of the Ichinose Family, a clan from the land of Omika who are the swordmasters of that land's Daimyo. Zenmaru carries and wields the signature weapon of his clan, the 'Beast Sword' Kutaragi Sadanaga, an unnaturally large Odachi. Zenmaru favors the Ogame Ryū's Fire Katas, which focuses entirely on offense, and emphasizes strong attacks. Sengoku Iori The senior student and instructor of the Ogame School. He appears at the end of the first round. Iori taught Gama his sword techniques and is apparently a master of all the Style's katas. He possesses incredible skills but is known to sometimes go overboard when fighting opponents. 'Style's Kata' 'First Form - Lightning - Ikazuchi Kata'' (雷電型 Form of Thunder and Lightning) A style focused on speed and fast attacks. *1st mode, (Unnamed) - A very quick attack divided in three movements: the first is a quick dash followed by a headbutt to the opponent's hand, to get close. Then the user use the sword handle to smash the opponent's ribs on the side, and finally spins around and strike his head as he falls. *2nd mode, Shidensen (紫電閃 Purple Lightning Flash) - The forward speed of the fall due to gravity, will greatly exceed their expectations, from there you gain extra acceleration, by using all of your physical strength, and achieve super acceleration, by doing this the force of gravity and your physical strength are combined, and by doing this, there's no way they can possibly keep up with you. *3rd Mode: Narukami (鳴神 Rumbling God) - The three step range, it's actually slower than the 2nd mode, first move fall forward, and using that moment, move diagonally forward of the enemy, second move using your moment as you fall sideways, suddenly cross you legs to create an unbalance stance, sudden change of direction, and simultaneously sudden acceleration, at such a close distance to your enemy, you switch from "forward" to "sideways", this sudden change in direction of movement, nobody will be able to follow it. 'Second Form - Fire - Kagutsuchi Kata' (焔燃型'' Form of the Blazing Flame) A style focused on strength and powerful attacks. *1st Mode: Hibashira (火柱 Pillar of Fire) - For this technique, you flick the inside of your elbow, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. *2nd Mode: Gurensen (紅蓮旋 Crimson Lotus Swipe) - For this technique, you place your left arm up, and your right arm cross the left, then use your sword arm like a whip, and place all of your weight into the tip of your sword, thereby increasing your destructive power far beyond your normal power. *3rd Mode: Shuengetsu (朱円月 Red Full Moon) - The users pushed and slides the sword blade with his right hand so as to increase the speed of the sword. In this way, a slash with tremendous speed is produced. And meanwhile at the last moment before slashing the opponent, he switched his hand holding the sword to the right on. Then your reach is extended greatly. Third form - Wind - Oboro Kata (虚空型 Form of the Empty Space) A mostly defensive style focused on dodging. *1st Mode: Kagenui (影縫 Shadow Stitch) - For this technique the user needs to relax his body competely, adopting a "natural posture". Then, suddenly, use all his unused muscular strength to rotate the body, simultaneously evading a hit and going into range of an opponent. to the opponent it'd appear as if the user had disappeared. Fourth Form - Water - Mizuchi Kata'' (水龍型 Form of the Water Dragon)' A style which relies on special, everchanging slashes. *1st Mode: Gekirin (逆鱗 Imperial Wrath) - A technique where, at the moment of your slash, you quickly switch the positions of your left and right hands, and suddenly alter, the trajectory of your sword, the change is instantaneous and if you're caught within it's range, it's impossible to block. *2nd Mode: Tanryuu Hibaku (湍流飛瀑 Rushing Rapids, Cascading Waterfall) - It's a two stage transition technique. A slash-thrust-slash transition. You slash, and then you quickly let go with your left hand but a the same time using the rigth hand you make the slahs into a thrust, at the same time you extend your range by twisting your body, your neck and the shoulder blade dislodges, causing the arm to extend. And the you just slash the sword out of the body. *3rd Mode: Renkaiten (漣回天 Ripples that Change the World) - A two stage acceleration, born of the right arm and shoulder, that explodes forth from a false movement, and a change in the slash part the happens at the same time as the second acceleration. These instantaneous occurrences, do not allow for a reaction from anyone. 'Fifth Form - Earth - Dokou Kata ''(土公型'' Form of the Earth Lord) A style which mostly focuses on defense and counterattacks. *1st Mode: Aragami (荒神 Wild God) - Is a technique that achieves a harmony of offense and defense, you start with a special high stance, then target and strike your enemy's weapon, in that instant when your weapon hits your oppenent's weapon, you give your sword a sharp twist and add a sudden burst of speed to it's impact. Thereby not only destroying your opponent's weapon but also knocking it away. *2st Mode: Iwagui (岩喰 Boulder Eater)- This technique is especially effective when a pair of swords is locked together. This applies great force onto the opposing sword and knock the sword towards the opponent and throws him off balance. '''''Six Form - Divine - Kamui Kata ( God / Divine Majesty) A secret style created and elaborated by Kashitarou. Little is known of this style, and Kashitarou taught it only to Gama and Zenmaru. 'Hidden Techniques of the Ogame School Non-Elemental' 'Esoteric Techniques' *Onigaeshi (鬼返 Demon's Return) - For this technique, you make an attack down, and from there, you extend your range by twisting your body and your neck while, at the same time making a cut from below your enemy, the shoulder blade dislodges, causing the arm to extend. It's a high speed two stage slash. 'Iori's Teachings' *Kosen (虎穿 Tiger Drill) - It's a thrust where you focus your body weight and force created from turning your body into the tip of your sword, thereby multiplying the force and wounding power of the thrust several times over. *Kosen Mutou (虎穿無刀 Swordless Tiger Drill)- Unlike the kosen drill the Mutou version use the persons palm and send their opponent spiraling away. 'Turtle Sensei Techniques' *Muhyou No Jirai (霧氷ノ迅雷 Hoar Frost Thunderclap) - As an opponent goes for a slash Turtle sensei charges forward and uses a downward step ,with his knee going in front and slashes while going down in an instant. Ogame School Renbu ( Combiantion Dance of the Ogame School ) 1st Dance of Ogame School (Techniques = Shidensen -> Kosen) 2nd Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Gekirin -> Onigaeshi) '''3rd Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Kagenui -> Hibashira) '4th Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Gekirin -> Aragami -> Onigaeshi) '5th Dance of Ogame School '(Techniques = Narukami -> Kosen) '''6th Dance of Ogame School (Techinques = Kagenui -> Gurensen Category:Schools